


A Radical Brother

by hillnerd



Series: Marauders Era [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Grimmauld Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/pseuds/hillnerd
Summary: The night Sirius decides to run away as a teen, from Regulus's perspective.





	A Radical Brother

Their yelling had been going on for weeks, but this was the loudest he had ever heard it. Usually he just closed his door, turned up the wireless, and tried to ignore it. But this time, his curiosity got the better of him. He opened his door and crept up to the banister. From his landing he could see the shadows of his family displayed across the wall, illuminated by the fireplace.

"-and it makes me sick!" he heard Sirius yell.

Father muttered something Regulus couldn't hear. The conversation continued on for a while, and Regulus couldn't hear anything but the occasional "What?" or "No!" thrown in by Sirius. Regulus was not sure if he should risk being seen by climbing down the stairs to listen, but when he saw a small chair crash out of the den into the hallway, he had to know what was happening. He went down two flights, and from there he could hear Sirius yell:

"You're insane, the lot of you! You can't do this! My whole life is at Hogwarts!"

"We can and we will," said Father. He sounded angry. Angrier than Regulus had ever heard before.

"You're always with those blood-traitors and mudbloods. They keep planting immoral thoughts in your mind! They are nothing but filth, and we can not let our eldest son sully the Black name by associating with such fanatics anymore." Mum started crying. "You used to be such a good boy, and now you've become one of those mudblood loving radicals."

"They are not radicals."

"Oh yes they are! They are trying to upset our traditions, and take over our ministry, and destroy everything we pure Wizards and Witches hold dear! It's a war, Sirius, and you are supporting a sect of people that is brainwashing you! They are filth that need to be eradicated!"

"Can you actually hear yourself?"

"These radicals-"

"They're not radicals, you are! You just keep going on and on about 'purity' this and 'filth' that, but you're just scared because you know those muggleborns and halfbloods are going to be the future. The world is changing and they're part of it. Our 'pure' blood is all going to be worth nothing and should be! They're here to stay, no matter what you and your lot fucking do!"

"You forget your place, Sirius," Father growled. "We're sending you to Durmstrang! That's all there is to it."

"Fat fucking chance!"

"That language he's using is just more of their filth, Orion!" his mother yelled. "You never spoke like that until you met those muggle-loving heathens! My eldest son-"

"I AM ONE OF THOSE HEATHENS!" Sirius bellowed. "I love muggles! Hell, I might even go bang one tonight so I can have little mudblood progeny to bring you on your birthday. You like that, Mum?"

A sudden 'smack' echoed in the hall. Regulus stifled his gasp as best he could. He heard Mum start crying in great heaving sobs.

"I just w-want my little boy back," she said in between breaths. She must have gone to touch Sirius, because he jerked away into the hallway.

"Don't you touch me. I'm fucking done," Sirius growled in a menacing way, before he turned and started walking up the stairs.

Regulus quickly ran back to his room, hoping no one noticed him eavesdropping. He closed his door, holding the knob so it wouldn't click. He settled down with his back to his door. None of this felt like his family.

Why couldn't Sirius just learn to shut his mouth and stop flying off the handle. Was he happy now? His mother was crying, his father was the angriest he had ever heard, and they were even threatening to send him away, all because of that mouth of his. No wonder he was put in Gryffindor. No Slytherin would be dumb enough to proudly spout off the way Sirius did. He was probably laughing to himself about how he had 'shown them!' What an idiot.

Regulus heard Sirius's footsteps as they reached the landing. Usually after one of their fights he would storm up the stairs, stomping his feet to emphasize how mad he was, and then he would slam his door so hard that the windows in Regulus's room would rattle. This time his footsteps were barely audible, and the door was shut with a small thud.

Regulus went to his desk to pick up his wand and cast a quick spell to overhear Sirius through the wall. He was not muttering to himself, or throwing things, or yelling. Regulus was not sure, but it sounded like Sirius was crying. It felt indecent to listen to his brother cry. He had not seen his brother cry more than a few times and all those times had all been well before Hogwarts or due to severe injury.

He was not sure what to do. Should he leave Sirius alone? Go in there and talk to him? Neither felt very comfortable. It was not like he and Sirius were particularly close.

When they were very young they only had each other for playmates. Well, he had Kreacher as well, but Sirius never much liked the elf so did not deign to play with him. But when they were small boys, they would play with each other all the time. His brother would always stick up for him. When their cousin Bella would try to scare him, Sirius was there to defend him- though he usually would end up scaring Regulus too, it never seemed as cruel natured as Bella's taunts.

He remembered how Sirius would show his dumb bravery every time they would get in to trouble. One time Regulus bounced a ball onto the hearth and knocked over a priceless vase. Sirius wouldn't let him get in to trouble, and Sirius was the one who received a paddling, and was sent to bed without supper. Sirius never did rat out Regulus.

But ever since Sirius had gone to Hogwarts, things had begun to change. He had new friends. They were all radicals, who put no stock in being pure-blooded, which was absolute rubbish, as all of them except Lupin were purebloods. They had all the privilege of growing up pureblood, but pretended it didn't matter- the hypocrites. Sirius did not have time for his brother any more. They had barely talked the last year or so. And every time Sirius was home, it seemed all he did was fight with Mum, lately even involving their Father. Though, he had to admit, Sirius still occasionally looked out for him. When no one was about, a rare feat indeed for the popular Gryffindor, he would deign to talk to Regulus. It was never about anything of consequence, but it felt nice being acknowledged by his older brother. If only he was in Slytherin, then none of this would have happened.

"Come on, James! Are you there? Hello, hello? Dammit!" came Sirius's voice through the wall.

Perhaps his brother had a psychotic break and was talking to himself, but Regulus doubted it. What was he up to? Was James outside on a broom or something? How could Sirius have contacted him so quickly?

His curiosity thoroughly piqued, and his unwelcome sympathy for his brother becoming overwhelming, Regulus decided to tickle two dragons with one spell and see just what his brother was up to.

He gave a perfunctory knock before opening the door. Sirius was on his bed and quickly hid something shiny in his hand under a pillow, while wiping at his face with his other hand. His back was to the door.

His room was every bit as gaudy and unappealing as it always had been, with glaring Gryffindor colors, posters of scantily clad Muggle women on the walls, and pictures of Potter and his lot on the wall. Regulus hovered on the other side of the bed, not really wanting to see the tear stained face of his brother.

"What are you doing in here?"

Sirius sounded thoroughly defeated.

"Checking on you," Regulus said stiffly.

"Yeah right. More like satisfying your curiosity. 'What's that crazy muggle-loving brother of mine up to?'" he said with a wet inhale through his nose.

Regulus could never have been a Gryffindor. They were far too keen to say the things you're never meant to say. That, and their colors were nothing short of decadent.

"I don't think Mum or Dad would ever really send you to Durmstrang, if that's what is upsetting you."

"They've already put down a deposit and set up a port key for August, Reg," Sirius said with a snort.

"If you were to just take down this Muggle garbage and shut it for a few weeks, maybe they'd reconsider, then," said Regulus impatiently.

He had never known anyone more stubborn and idiotic than his brother. They had been threatening him with being shipped off to Durmstrang for years, now, and all he had to do was shut his trap and stop baiting them. "Honestly, Sirius, I know you enjoy rebelling, but this is just out of hand. What's the purpose of all this? You keep antagonizing Mother and Father, and then seem genuinely surprised when they lash back."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh.

"You honestly don't know shit. You don't get it at all. They support that Voldemort freak, throw benefits for 'the pureblood cause' and are just a bunch of racists, really. How can that not get you even slightly galled, Reg."

"I support the-"

"Pureblood cause. You're completely brainwashed by them, and don't even know it."

"Just because I agree with them doesn't mean I'm brainwashed. I've read plenty of articles from both sides of the argument. I came to this decision on my own."

"Sure you did," said Sirius with a derisive laugh.

"Stop laughing at me! That's your problem. You think everything is just one big joke. Putting up those posters and strutting around like you're proud of being a Gryffindor. It hurts Mum every time you start in with that crap, and you don't even care." Regulus marched up to Sirius and spun him around. He let out a small gasp when he saw Sirius's face. There was a bruise forming on it, and in the center of the bruise was a deep scratch bleeding down the side of his cheek.

"What?" asked Sirius, before going to the mirror. And inspecting his face, wincing as he gently poked his cheek bone. "Shit!"

"Does that hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, you sod," Sirius bit out.

"Maybe I can help."

"Fuck off, Reg" said Sirius, pushing past him and grabbing his school trunk. He started opening drawers and stuffing belongings into it.

"Don't you think it's a little early to pack for Durmstrang? Look, if you just try, I bet you can fool them into thinking you've changed your ways. I can help you."

"I'm not a coward!" Sirius growled nonsensically, slamming the door to his dresser.

"It's not cowardly to make sure you get to stay at Hogwarts no matter how. That's just smart."

"Only a Slytherin needs to make those kind of distinctions... Look, I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not, Reg. I'm through with all of this shit. I'm leaving."

"Don't be daft," Regulus said with an incredulous laugh. Sirius just looked at him with the most somber expression he'd ever seen on his brother's face. A reeling panic settled in his stomach. "You can't mean that. You're just sixteen! You don't have any place to go."

"I'll find a place."

"With what money?"

"I'll get a job."

"Where?"

"I don't know, ok?" said Sirius, his eyes starting to get watery again. "But I can't be around these people any more."

Regulus took a step back, holding his breath. Sirius might as well have cursed him. He felt a hollow grow within in his chest. 

“I’m one of ‘these people’ you’re leaving,” said Regulus, his voice a studied calm.

Sirius looked at the floor and gave a shrug. 

They stood in front of each other, neither able to find the words to say to each other. Regulus suddenly felt his throat grow tight, and knew if he stayed much longer he might put on an indecorous display of emotions. 

“Then… Then go… Stay with Potter or whoever… I don’t care,” Regulus let out, before turning away and slamming the door behind him. He went to his room and curled into himself, his back against the door.

His eyes burned with tears, but he wiped at his face and stubbornly refused to let them fall of their own accord. If Sirius cared so little about him, he would be damned if he’d care about his brother. He slowly got up, purposefully comported himself to calmness, changed his clothes and went to bed.

The next morning he purposefully avoided Sirius’s bedroom. He had no desire to talk to his brother right now. Maybe they could discuss all this nonsense later. Perhaps he needed a different tactic to change Sirius’s mind, or maybe he could discuss it with their parents and help them see that Hogwarts really was the best place for Sirius to finish his education.

He went downstairs and could smell smoke in the air. He looked around for its source, then saw it wafting from the family tapestry. Where Sirius’s name had once shone alongside his own, there was now a smoldering hole. 

Feeling a real of panic, Regulus immediately ran up the stairs, willing it not to be true. Sirius would be there, sleeping in as always, they would have a row about Reg invading his room, and it would all go back to how it always was.

He didn’t bother knocking, before opening Sirius’s door. He hoped to hear brother’s protest, but heard nothing at all. The room was silent. The drawers were empty. The closet was empty. Sirius’s trunk was gone. 

His brother was gone, and he’d never be back again.

 


End file.
